Everybody Lives
by DrHarrup
Summary: When the Doctor shows up in camp half blood before the story begins,with a whole new set of powers to boot, things are going to go a bit more smoothly than they would have otherwise. (Note, this will begin as an 'overpowered doctor makes everything better' fic initially, until I can begin detracting from the story line, so be prepared for initial Mary Sue stuff)
1. Chapter 1

Staring at Rose's glowing eyes, The Doctor could barely believe that this was real, what the young human girl had been willing, and able, to do in order to save him from the hoard of Daleks that would have otherwise killed him and moved on 'harvesting' every human on the earth below.

Still, no human could contain the power of the time vortex for long. Even for a time lord, such a feat would be next to impossible, the ability to manipulate time and space on that scale was just too much power for any organic creature to handle.

The bottom line was that Rose was going to die if she kept this up, and there was no way he was allowing that to happen.

"Rose you've done it" he said desperately, "now let go"

"How can I let go of this?" she replied "I bring life"

With his sensitivity to time, The Doctor felt what Rose had just done; Jack Harkness had risen from the dead, but it was wrong. In his head, it felt like reality itself was screaming at the abomination that had just been created; a living fixed point in time, a man that would exist eternally.

The Doctor was getting desperate now, Rose HAD to let this go.

"This is WRONG!" He exclaimed "You can't control life and death"

His horror intensified at her simple reply:

"But I can"

She began babbling now, as the time vortex began to do the damage he knew it would. "The sun and the moon, the day and night, but why do they hurt?"

Any fear the Doctor may have had was replaced by simple sadness, and a renewed determination to save his friend.

"The power is going to kill you, and it's my fault" he stated through watery eyes

Rose continued to ramble "I can see everything, all that is, all that was and all that ever could be"

The Doctor perked up at that, seeing his chance, he quickly said "that's what I see, all the time, and doesn't it drive you mad?"

He knew his question had worked when Rose's expression softened, the power in her eyes having faded. Her next statement was the voice of the human he cared about, not the time vortex powered god.

"My head…" she began

"Come here" he interjected softly

"Is killing me!" she finished

"I think you need a Doctor" was his caring reply

Knowing it would kill him, or at least this body, the Doctor drew the power of the time vortex from Rose the only way he knew how; with a kiss.

Well, any physical contact would have done, to be honest. The Time Vortex was more than willing to leave a human body in favour of a time lord, as long as the human was willing to let go. But the ancient Time Lord was still a man, and a man signing his own death no less, so why not a kiss from the beautiful blonde he travelled with?

The Doctor set the now unconscious Rose down gently as he turned to release the share of the Time Vortex back to the Tardis.

That was when it all went wrong.

The Time Vortex would not let go, almost as if it is understood that it would be needed, that the Doctor must retain this power.

Unable to let the power go, the Doctor quickly theorised that the released energy from a Time Lord regenerating while containing a portion of the Time Vortex would obliterate the immediate surroundings, Rose included. With that in mind, he did the only thing he could; he placed his sonic screwdriver in Rose's unconscious hands, knowing that she would have to rely on Jack to get her home, and that his screwdriver would ensure that the unreliable vortex manipulator would work correctly.

After that he stepped inside his Tardis, quickly setting her on a random course before the pain overcame him and he was forced to regenerate.

True to his theory, the resulting explosion tore apart the console room including, much to his horror, the shield controls and the doors. The regenerating Time Lord was rather unceremoniously pulled unprotected in to the Time Vortex.

The Doctor was knocked unconscious from the combined strain of regenerating and exposure to the raw power of time without the protection of a Tardis. Had he not essentially been a part and personification of the vortex at that point, the experience would have destroyed him altogether.

When he awoke, the Doctor found himself lying on a bed in what appeared to be an old fashioned wooden house, with two men, one with the body of a horse and another wearing a bright Hawaiian shirt, staring down at him curiously.


	2. Chapter 2

"Love the shirt", the Doctor commented cheekily to the porky man on his left as he sat up in the bed. Turning to the other, he continued "and you are rocking that horse legs look, bet it makes being inside a nightmare though, how do you go to the bathroom?"

Not waiting for an answer, he continued.

"Anyway, I'm the Doctor. Where am I, what happened and who are you"

The Hawaiian shirted man snorted. "Doctor? Look, I don't care what nicknames your little school friends call you, but we adults prefer to call children by their proper names" "Besides" he continued "I think your medical credentials might be called in to question"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at that and was about to comment, before remembering that he had recently regenerated. He was not feeling any adverse effects, likely due to the unusual nature of this recent change. Looking down at his body to take in his appearance, he scowled as he realised that he appeared to be around 12 years of age in human terms, probably a result of his body trying to cope with the powers he had regenerated with.

His body was tall for his age, white with a slight tan and somewhat skinny, looking up and catching a glimpse in a nearby mirror, he saw that both his hair and eyes were brown (and not ginger, he thought bitterly). He also noted, almost as an afterthought, that this newest body was relatively attractive by human standards.

Snapping out of his thoughts, The Doctor noticed that a name was still being expected of him, sighing, he dropped in to his usual "pretend to be human" routine.

"John Smith" he said, sounding deflated "but what about my questions?"

The man-horse's voice was kind, wise with just a hint of stern below the surface, like that one school teacher who made you actually want to go to class. "You are in camp half blood, John; it's a summer camp for demi-gods, the sons and daughters of Greek gods. We help them to train and control their powers, prepare them for the outside world and protect them from the monsters that seek them out"

He paused to allow that to sink in, he continued on the Doctor's second question

"We found you unconscious in the forest nearby, we bought you here in case you needed medical treatment and to determine if you were a demigod. As you were able to freely pass the camp borders, we assumed that you were and will offer you a place here if you want it"

"Finally, this is Mr D, our camp director, and I am Chiron, the activities director"

"Mr D?" The Doctor snorted "and you lecture me on proper names"

The man simply scowled at him as the Doctor's Time Lord mind quickly processed the information he had been given. Chiron was talking as if Greek myths were real and, as he appeared to be a centaur while his companion radiated divine power, the Doctor was inclined to believe him. However, he was fairly sure that they were not real in his universe; for one, Zeus would have likely been angry when he was mistaken for him all those years ago. That meant that he had been thrown through the void and in to a parallel universe during his rather dramatic regeneration event.

Well; new universe, no Tardis, no sonic screwdriver, no psychic paper (or any ID for that matter), no money or other means of supporting himself and the body of a twelve year old boy. He would need somewhere to stay.

"I'd like to take that place at camp please Chiron."

It was Mr D that spoke next "Well James Small, since you are unclaimed, you will stay at the Hermes …"

"James Small!" The Doctor exclaimed, interrupting as Mr D faced him with a malicious smirk.

"I love it, call me James, never been a James before. James is a good name" He concluded.

Mr D's smirk turned in to his first genuine smile of several decades. No camper had ever done that before.

"Right James" he continued, much more pleasantly "As I was saying, you will stay at the Hermes cabin until such time as you are claimed by your divine parent"

"What if I'm not claimed?" The Doctor asked

"Then you will stay at the Hermes cabin" Chiron answered sadly, thinking of those campers not recognised by their parent. "OK, I'll show you the way to your cabin, and get you some clothes that fit" he said with a questioning glance.

Realising that he was still wearing an adult sized leather outfit, the Doctor gave a sheepish smile and a vague cover story "I was running away and they were all I could find". It wasn't exactly a lie…

Thankfully, Chiron did not pry further and, after being provided with a simple set of trousers and T-shirts, The Doctor realised that he had been thrown a perfect cover for whatever changes being part of the Time Vortex when he regenerated had caused. With that in mind, the master strategist played the part of the innocent child; "Erm… Chiron, sir. What you said about being a demigod, I think you might be right, I've been noticing some strange … abilities recently. You said demigods could train here, could I please use your training area to practice them properly?" he asked sweetly.

Chiron wasn't sure that was wise, given that 'James' had only recently regained consciousness, but there was something about the boy that made him want to give him what he wanted, almost like a compulsion to help him.

"Very well" he began "the arena will be empty as it is not yet summer and only the year round campers are here, but I'm coming to accompany you"

Sensing that this was the best offer he was going to get, the Doctor nodded and silently hoped that whatever 'abilities' he had gained would not be dissimilar enough from those of a demigod to arouse suspicion.

Once they were walking away from the 'big house', as Chiron called it, the centaur turned to the Doctor and asked "So what do you actually want to be called; James, John or 'The Doctor'? Please bear in mind that there is no need to lick Mr D's boots. Aside from anything else, it isn't likely to work".

"Oh no, I'm not sucking up, I really do like James" The Doctor said happily, it wasn't like anyone would believe a 12 year old was a Doctor anyway.

After a few hours practice under Chiron's watchful gaze, the Doctor concluded the following; he was not the omnipotent god that Rose had become, but neither was he an ordinary Time Lord any longer.

His exposure to the time vortex had given him abilities based around the manipulation of time and space. He was now telekinetic, able to move objects with his mind, even down to the atomic level; including the atomisation ability that Rose had demonstrated while saving his life, though he doubted that his could wipe out an entire Dalek fleet. Still, the oncoming storm thought with a smirk, one or two Daleks could be possible with enough practice. Banishing such thoughts from his mind, Rose had made him better than that, he continued to practice.

His time manipulation abilities allowed him to step in and out of the time vortex at will for a small amount of time without being harmed; allowing for teleportation over short distances and time travel for a few hours either way.

The Doctor realised that the latter ability could be used to create multiple versions of himself by travelling back in time to the same place, as well as to give himself foreknowledge of the next few hours. He was unsure if the laws of time still applied to him, given his unique situation, but until such time as a party of Time Lords arrived to tell him differently, he would use his new powers to their full potential.

The most impressive time manipulation feat he was now capable of was reversing the entire time stream for anything up to a minute, essentially giving him a second chance on any mistakes he may make. He began to liken it to a video game save feature, before realising that he had spent too much time talking to Mickey the idiot.

In addition to his new abilities, the Time Vortex had also enhanced existing aspects of his Time Lord physiology. His regenerations had been renewed and appeared to be limitless. Great, he thought bitterly, now I'm going to live forever. The Doctor shuddered as he thought of how hard it was going to be to even hold a conversation with a human after he had lived for a million years. He then shuddered further as he realised that this left Jack as his only remaining sensible choice of companion.

"Wait, not just Jack" He thought happily, Greek myths being real left him with a number of potential immortal companions, maybe he could even convince a goddess to leave their duties, Athena would certainly be interesting. "If you ever get the Tardis back" said a bitter voice at the back of his mind.

His regenerative abilities now included a massively increased healing rate; minor wounds would likely disappear in minutes and even blows that would be fatal to a human would heal within a day. Short of decapitation or copious amounts of explosives, he suspected that he would be very hard to kill.

The Doctor also sensed a much greater level of control over the Regeneration progress, giving him free reign to choose what his body would look like if he ever did have to regenerate, the only other Time Lord (or lady) capable of that was Romana.

He had also gained a measure of shape shifting abilities, even when not regenerating. He stopped short of being able to turn in to animals, but he could distort his facial features somewhat, which would be useful in creating disguises, since his psychic paper appeared to have been lost when he regenerated.

His telepathy no longer required physical contact to work and he suspected that it could be used more aggressively that other time lords were capable of.

In addition, he was generally faster, stronger and more durable than even the most physically trained and conditioned of humans or even Time Lords.

When he gave Chiron a nod to indicate that he was finished, the Centaur trotted over and looked at him warily.

"James, it looks to me like some of your abilities are associated with controlling time, is that right?"

The Doctor nodded; control wasn't really the right word, one could only really manipulate time, never truly master it, but he wasn't about to bite the hand offering to feed him over a semantics mix up.

"Well" Chiron continued nervously "there is only one deity associated with time, and it would be a very bad idea for the big three to believe that you are a child of Kronos. They barely tolerate me, and I've had several millennia to prove my loyalty and have not inherited his powers. They would not suffer a mortal half titan, especially not a son of Kronos, to live"

"You have to keep your time based abilities hidden" He concluded.

The Doctor just nodded solemnly, guessing that the 'big three' must refer to Zeus, Poseidon and Hades and knowing of their battle with their father from his time spent in ancient Greece in his own universe.

Chiron seemed satisfied "ok, I'll walk you to the Hermes cabin" he said as he turned around.

The Doctor began to follow him, before noticing another ability; his general awareness of time and space as a time lord had become much more focussed and under his control. Stopping to allow his new found clairvoyance to spread out over his surroundings, he sensed several panicked individuals running full pelt towards the camp

"Chiron" he said urgently, "there are people near that hill that need help!"

Not waiting for Chiron's reaction, the Doctor teleported to the area where he had sensed their distress.


End file.
